Talk:Ameyuri Ringo
Gender Ameyuri is female or male? I personally think she is a woman --[[User:Leodix|Leodix']]/[[User Talk:Leodix|'My Talk']]/ 05:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think the character should remain genderless, either until gender is specified, or if someone is familiar with Japanese names and culture, they could figure out if it's male or female. Yes, I think she's a women also, but then that would be adding speculation to her/his page. '~ Fmakck - Talk - ''' 05:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree this is the same situation Kurotsuchi was in.Deva 27 (talk) 05:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Since Shounensuki says that yuri is a common female name ending, should Ameyuri be considered female? :I don't see why not. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 01:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::While it's common there are males with their names ending in 'yuri' While i believe that this person is probably male given Kirigakure's whole background, leaving the character genderless couldn't hurt i suppose.--Cerez365 (talk) 01:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Question: Is there any reason, other than "yuri" in the name, that suggest that this character is female?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 01:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Ameyuri does have a somewhat feminine appearance. I don't think I've ever seen a name ending in 由利 being used for a man. That and Ameyuri's androgynous appearance is enough to at least bring their gender in doubt. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should there not be a pic here showing Ameyuri wielding his/her blades?--Zicoihno (talk) 05:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like with everything else, let's leave it until the manga tells us. While Ameyuri Ringo does have female looks, there's also the fact that the Swordsmen are infact that; Men. So I think we should leave the gender blank until we find out for sure. Could just be like Haku. Look female but was well, a male. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 08:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :In most languages, even one male member means a group is referred to by its male form. So, don't take swords''men'' to mean it consists of only men. ''~SnapperT '' 08:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well duuuh, I knew this. I'm referring to the facts we know. The ressurected are all male with the exception of Ameyuri Ringo, as this is what we're debating, obviously. The next generation were also male. Going back to my previous statement Snapper, let's just leave it until the manga tells us, like we usually do. I wasn't claiming to be a know it all, as my previous statement clearly shows. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 10:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::@Snapper2: I would like to point out that the Japanese name has no gender-related wordings. it's completely gender-neutral. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::All the more reason not to take "swordsmen" as significant. ''~SnapperT '' 17:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm putting Ameyuri as a man. Reason:The other members are male, the appearence may be like Haku, the name is "The 7 Swordsmen", and a woman's name is sometimes used for a man like Lesly. --Jonathan (talk) 20:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) # Lesly is actually a masculine name. Lesley is feminine and Leslie is unisex. Names with the -yuri ending are almost exclusively used for women. # The fact that most members of a group are male does in no way lessen the possibility of one member being female. Akatsuki had only one female member but it has had almost a dozen male members over time. # Male group names like 'swordsmen' can refer to groups with women in them. Not that it matters, as the original Japanese name is completely gender-neutral. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Name I am not informed about names and surnames in japanese, so could someone explain me is his name Ringo or Ameyuri? Here it is Ringo Ameyuri, and I know that in English it is more frequent to use first name and then surname, and since this is an english translation is his name Ringo?--Ttogafer (talk) 11:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ameyuri is the given name, Ringo is the family name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ringo is his/her first name, and Ameyuri is his/her last name. Quite obvious seeing as how Ameyuri is placed before Ringo. Ringo is a common first name, and I doubt that there is a clan out there named after an apple rather than rain. Another note, Ringo is known to be specific to mostly females which heightens the possibility of Ameyuri Ringo being a woman. :How do I put this so that I won't hurt your feelings... You're wrong. In Japanese, Ameyuri's name is written as . Since in Japanese, the family name comes before the given name, Ringo is the family name here and Ameyuri the given name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hair Color should it be noted that he has blue hair cus he does. :That's odd, since Ameyuri hasn't appeared in a manga colour spread or been animated yet.--Cerez365™ 22:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::i`ve seen one of him in the anime i found online :::No you haven't. Ameyuri has yet to appear in a colour in the manga, or to appear in the anime. What you saw was a fanart. Most likely something hosted at deviantART. And we don't know whether Ameyuri is a he or a she, so we just call Ameyuri Ameyuri. Omnibender - Talk - 01:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Revisit: Gender Any new information on this shinobi's gender? I don't like that the Seven Swordsman infobox just has a very noticeable break, and just like last year, I can't break the feeling the only reason this character, who has a common female name suffix, gender is in question is because the character lacks breasts and that is apparently a no-no.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Nope no new information as far as I can tell. But Ameyuri has a female name, I don't see a reason to leave the gender out but far worse has happened, slap some lipstick on a guy and they're fine with calling him a girl even with the lack of a bountiful chest area.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::True it does go both ways. Still, Ameyuri has a feminine name and based on the last discussion a year ago, the primary reason for not changing it was the unwritten one that brought this entire thing into people's mind (small stature, no breasts, feminine name) and the group was called the Seven Swords''man''.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion it doesn't look like a chick at all ... maybe a muscular breasts-less chick with male jaw. Likely a lesbian or some tranny --Elveonora (talk) 13:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :For whatever reason I read everything as if a voice in my head is speaking to me. It helps give me context when it is hard to see one. I have no idea why, but that comes off as terribly offensive when it plays in my head...--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah it does sound that way and a bit ignorant. Mangaka have creative license to draw their characters however they please and give them whatever gender they want. I didn't know for example, that Smellerbee from Avatar was a girl but after this revealation I began seeing feminine features in her face. I think it's possible that Ameyuri is female (the Swordsman thing is probably the general use of the term and not gender specific). So with all the problems it may cause, I think we should leave it as is until Kishimoto confirms.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I feel that is unnecessary dancing around the issue. We have reasons a stronger reason that the character is female (the name) than we do we do for male (Swordsman) when you take out the physical characteristics.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That's not logical as I can name myself Jane but physically I'm a guy.--Elveonora (talk) 14:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Jane would be odd to name a male. Having the suffix "yuri" is odd to name a male. It's possible yes, but it doesn't change the fact that its a female suffix.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Going with general naming confines in Japan (they're not very much into "metrosexual" naming), it would follow logic that Ameyuri is a girl. If the community decides it, I'm all for dubbing Ameyuri female.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC)